La casa del sol naciente
|kanji = 朝日のあたる家 |romaji = Asahinoataruie |número = 16 |saga = El Sostén del Mundo |anterior = Es Tiempo |siguiente = El Científico |personajes = Daisuke Raishō • Giselle Hawick • Ryūsei Raishō (flashback) • Karen Raishō (flashback) • Flammes }} |kanji = 朝日のあたる家 |romaji = Asahinoataruie |número = 16 |s/a = El Sostén del Mundo }} Sinopsis Se encontraban sentados en el pasto, observando como sus dos hijos jugaban. Karen era una niña bastante inteligente, y siempre molestaba a Ryūsei por todo, provocando que llorara, sin embargo, esa tarde no estaban haciendo nada más que correr por todo el lugar. El jardín de su hogar era gigante, había sido dado por los padres de Giselle como regalo de bodas hacía ya 8 años. Abrazándola, Daisuke le besó la cabeza y la vio a los ojos, hacía años que no la veía de esa manera, y no pudo evitar sonreírle cuando este la observó así. — ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Giselle con un tono dulce, siendo este el tono que utilizaba cuando se sentía sumamente feliz. — Sé que probablemente no sea el mejor momento... pero... hace unas cuantas semanas superé la prueba para ser Mago Clase S... y pues... mi padre me encargó una misión que puede ser muy larga... — Daisuke hablaba bastante preocupado, no sabía como tomaría Giselle esta noticia. Sin embargo, al verla de nuevo a los ojos, observó como esta continuaba sonriéndole. — Yo también soy maga mi amor, entiendo perfectamente que tengas que partir. Doshin-sama ya me lo había comentado. — Comentó mientras colocaba su mano en la cara de Daisuke, acariciándole la mejilla. — Te está confiando una misión que usualmente le otorga nada más a Odette o a Kikoru, te está preparando. Daisuke esperaba una respuesta completamente distinta a la que su esposa le acaba de dar. No pudo hacer más que besarla e ir directamente a por sus ojos. Era muy tarde, era hora de entrar a la casa. ---- — Draco Aqua — La potente corriente de agua en forma de dragón que expulsó Giselle iba directamente hacia Daisuke, quien trató de evaporarla, sin embargo, ese vapor que se liberó, lo que hizo fue que más dragones se crearan y atacaran a Daisuke. Al instante, este utilizó su '''Llama Explosiva del Dios del Fuego', provocando que las grandes corrientes de agua se deshicieran por completo. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, Giselle se encontraba detrás del mismo, y en cuestión de segundos creó una gran cantidad de puños de hielo con los cuales golpeó fuertemente a Daisuke.'' Recibiendo los golpes, Daisuke tomó el brazo de la maga y la lanzó fuertemente contra el suelo, al instante, generó una gran cantidad de llamas negras las cuales lanzó hacia la maga, quien las apagó sin problema alguno. Si bien Daisuke no pudo entender las palabras que dijo su esposa después de disipar sus llamas, lo único que pudo ver fue la gran cantidad de agua por la cual se vio rodeado, siendo incapaz de generar sus llamas, no le quedó otra opción que sacar la espada de su padre «Entrené contigo los últimos 3 años, es hora de usarte como se debe», y con un solo movimiento, la espada secó por completo toda el agua que rodeaba a Daisuke. — No planeaba usar esta espada. — Señaló Daisuke mientras observaba detenidamente la espada que una vez perteneció a Doshin, su padre. — Probablemente no la reconozcas, cuando la usaba mi padre generaba llamas de manera incontrolable... Probablemente se debía a que no era compatible con ella, pero desde que yo la tomé, sus llamas únicamente se muestran cuando yo lo decido. — Levemente, lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego hacia Giselle, quien, si bien observó que esta era sumamente pequeña, decidió evitarla, y para sorpresa de ella, esa pequeña bola de fuego fue suficiente para generar un círculo de fuego gigante alrededor de ellos. ---- — Mamá, ¿donde está Ryu? — Preguntó la niña mientras tiraba del vestido a Giselle, su madre. — Pero si ustedes dos estaban jugando hace unos minutos. — Le respondió Giselle, un poco confundida ante la pregunta de su pequeña hija. La niña le comentó que tuvo que ir al baño, por lo cual dejó a Ryu solo por un momento. El niño se podía cuidar a sí mismo, ya tenía 7 años por lo cual estaba comenzando a mostrar indicios del uso de la magia. Sin embargo, su madre no sentía su presencia por ningún lado. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el patio de la casa, sin embargo, seguía sin sentirlo. En su desesperación, utilizó su magia de Ojo Mágico, generando un ojo gigante en el cielo con la finalidad de localizar a su hijo, agregándole además visión infrarroja para localizarlo sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, no lo veía. ---- Seguía siendo incapaz de seguirle los ataques a Giselle. Pues sí, era capaz de evaporar gran parte del ataque que su esposa le lanzaba, pero no podía evitar seguir siendo atacado por la misma. Como un extra, la misma generaba ataques de hielo estupendos sin problema alguno, por lo que o evitaba los ataques de hielo, o evitada los ataques de agua generados por el Devil Slayer. En el momento exacto, se movió lo suficientemente rápido para colocarse detrás de Giselle, enviando un '''Bramido del Dios del Fuego' contra la misma, quien fue incapaz de evitar el ataque, sin embargo, y prácticamente en ese mismo instante, un tentáculo de agua tomó el pie Daisuke, tirándolo hacia la misma dirección que su esposa, quien mientras fue empujada le lanzó como extra un dardo de hielo.'' — Breath of Hell — De la punta de la espada, salió una gran cantidad de fuego, con el cual no solo evaporó el tentáculo de agua, sino también el dardo de hielo. Al instante, guardó las llamas que había lanzado gracias a la funda de Sword of Hell, al instante, saltó hacia Giselle, quien se había tratado de defender con un escudo creado con una capa fina de Hielo y una capa gruesa de agua, con el cual había logrado evitar el gran ataque de fuego gracias a ese método. Tomando su espada, atravesó el escudo sin problema alguno, evaporándolo por completo. Sin Daisuke notarlo, una bestia gigante lo tomó y lo azotó fuertemente contra el suelo, dicha bestia estaba creada completamente de agua, y sin embargo, era incapaz de evaporarlo. El monstruo lanzó en ese instante a Daisuke hacia el cielo, y seguidamente generó un potente disparo de agua, que de no haber sido por su espada, habría sido atravesado por completo en el estómago. Utilizando su hechizo de '''Ojo Directo', observó que el monstruo tenía una extraña fuente de poder dentro de sí, por lo que activó su Llamarada del Dios del Fuego, y cayendo desde el aire la aplicó sobre el monstruo, el cual se deshizo por completo.'' — Cada vez me sorprendes más... Daisuke. — Comentó Giselle mientras se levantaba del golpe que acababa de recibir. — Siempre fuiste un mago espectacular... era de esperarse tomando en cuanto que tus padres siempre fueron grandes magos... — Apuntando con su mano hacia su esposo, su cuerpo comenzó a adquirir una extraña forma. — Que mi cuerpo sea tu contenedor, Flammes. Una gran cantidad de fuego rodeó a Giselle, al instante, este se expandió por todo el territorio e inmediatamente se apagó. Cuando Daisuke logró ver a su esposa, observó como esta adquirió un cuerpo completamente distinto, si bien seguía siendo la misma, el cabello de su esposa ahora era una combinación entre su amarillo usual y el rojo de Flammes, poseía cuernos de demonio similares a los del demonio, desde su brazo hasta su mano había experimentado una transformación siendo completamente negra y similar a la de un demonio. ---- — Giselle, he buscado por todo lado, el gremio dejamos una misión para que vayan a buscar a Ryusei... no podemos hacer nada más de lo que ya estamos haciendo. — Le decía Daisuke a su esposa mientras se encontraba arrodillado ante ella. Esta, se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana con una mirada ida. Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que su hijo había desaparecido. — Mañana partiré Daisuke... — ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendido el joven, quien se levantó y miró fijamente a su esposa. No entendía que quería decir la misma. — Lo que has oído... no veo necesidad de estar más aquí contigo... lo único que me has traído es tristeza, no quiero volver a verte nunca más. — Dijo la rubia enojada, y al instante se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rojo. — Has hecho bien, Giselle, Atlas te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. — Dijo el hombre de largo cabello rojo, quien una vez se volteó para retirarse, mostró una cola extensa. — Nada más recuerda, el ir con nosotros es olvidar a toda tu familia. — ¡Ja, ja, ja! — Rió de manera desquiciada Giselle, quien se tomó la cara y vio directo hacia el hombre. — Mi querido Flammes, ya no tengo ninguna forma de estar atada a esta familia. ---- Cada ataque que Giselle lanzaba era más potente. Daisuke no podía seguirle el ritmo a los ataques para evitarlos, cada segundo que pasaba significaba una mayor cantidad de ataques que no disminuían su potencia ni velocidad, sino que la aumentaban. Rápidamente, Daisuke tomó su espada y cargó una gran llamarada hacia el siguiente ataque de su esposa, sin embargo, sin problema alguno el agua consumió el fuego y este se vio obligado a evitar el ataque. — Vamos, ¿por qué no aceptas tu derrota de una vez? — Preguntó Giselle, quien desde el aire se encontraba lanzando la gran cantidad de torrentes de agua. Daisuke, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos fue atacado fuertemente por su esposa, quien sin piedad le perforó el corazón, asesinándolo sin remordimiento. — Oh, pobre... pensé que iba a dar más batalla pero parece que es una simple escoria... — La mujer deshizo su transformación, y al ver hacia atrás vio a sus dos hijos, tristes al ver las acciones de su madre, y quienes siendo unos niños empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente. — Oh, niños perdón, no sabía que estaba aquí. Abrazándoles fuertemente, alzó ella al pequeño Ryusei, y ordenó a Flammes que tomara entre sus brazos a la pequeña Karen, comenzó a avanzar, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba al lado de su esposo nuevamente. Había olvidado todo, y solo podía demostrar felicidad, amaba a Daisuke tanto como él la amaba a ella. Se encontraban cenando tomados de la mano, junto a Karen y a Ryusei, quienes ahora eran adultos, no podía sentirse más feliz al ver a toda su familia junta. — Espera... — Se detuvo la maga antes de continuar. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿No había asesinado a Daisuke? ¿Donde estaba Flammes? Cuando pudo reaccionar, su transformación demoníaca había sido desactivada, y ella se encontraba en una trampa de cristal. Flammes nuevamente había sido asesinado y esta vez no pudo absorber su poder, tenía a Daisuke en frente, sentado sobre un tronco de madera observando a Giselle. — Parece que ya has reaccionado... Las ilusiones tardan 3 minutos, pero logré que la tuya tardar 10 minutos... la transformación paró de un momento a otro y vi que ese demonio revivió, por lo que lo asesiné nuevamente. — Comentó Daisuke, quien se encontraba agotado, sangrando en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo y aplicando algún hechizo en su costado para cerrar una herida. — Sabes... dos días después de que desapareciste, Ryusei volvió con nosotros y preguntó por su madre durante varios meses... cuando fue lo suficientemente grande para decidir por sí mismo, decidió irse del gremio y unirse a otro... — Decepción era lo que se oía en cada palabra que emitía Daisuke. Al instante, tomó su espada y la desenfundó, apuntando directamente hacia su Giselle. — No fui el mejor padre, me sentí solo durante todo este tiempo... pero desde que te volví a ver entendí todo... — La espada de Daisuke comenzó a generar una llama blanca, la cual provocó que Giselle se comenzara a comportar extraño. — Lo supuse... Heaven's Flame. La llama comenzó a brillar de manera impresionante. Una sombra gigante se desvaneció de en rededor de la mujer de cabello rubio. Al instante, sus ojos rojos volvieron a su estado original, el azul cían que tanto llamaba el atención de los demás había vuelto. La mujer no entendía donde estaba ni que había sucedido, pero tenía leves recuerdos de todo lo que hizo durante los años. Miró frente a ella y solo vio a un hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos, quien al instante deshizo el cristal y la abrazó fuertemente. — Juro que no te dejaré nunca más... me vengaré de quien te hizo esto. Detrás de escena *El título del capítulo hace referencia a la canción «The House of the Rising Sun» de la banda británica de rock The Animals. Categoría:Capítulos de Demon Claw